


Where We're Going I don't Know

by HauteCoutureDaphne



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Cartoon 2010)
Genre: Background Relationships, Daphne is the mom friend and that's just facts, F/M, Friendship, Himbo fred, Light Angst, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tiny bit of Velma/Marcie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauteCoutureDaphne/pseuds/HauteCoutureDaphne
Summary: Last night her and the gang had convened at Shaggy's. It was their only night free of any apocalyptic doomsday style events from the past month. Daphne had demanded an the-world-might-end-in-a-week-so-lets-make-the-most-of-it pizza and cuddle sesh so they settled down in a blanket fort with greasy slice-filled plates. Daphne was especially proud of the fort, as she had custom ordered a huge goose feather filled comforter embroidered with the mystery machine logo a few months ago, just in time for the creation of their cozy hideout.(AKA The gang hangs out while Daphne broods over Fred's obliviousness and their possible impending doom)
Relationships: Daphne Blake & Velma Dinkley & Fred Jones & Norville "Shaggy" Rogers & Scooby Doo, Daphne Blake/Fred Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Where We're Going I don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Not me making a fanfic for a decade old show 🙈! Anyway this is my first fic so please forgive any obvious mistakes! This takes place near the end of mystery inc when Fred is living at Daphne's but before Paricles takes the disc from them if anyone is invested in the timeline lol. Title is from change of seasons by sweet thing not for any reason besides I like the song. If you liked it I appreciate any kudos or comments :)

"Earth, wind, fire, and air, we may look bad but we do-" Daphne shut her alarm off. 

Exhaustion buzzed under her skin from her late night. She stared up at the vast expanse of her canopy bed ceiling, the lush burgundy drapes beckoning her back to sleep. Rudely, a text notification pierced the air, startling away any last ditch thoughts of catching another few minutes of sleep. 

The delicate pink and white checkered tiles felt like ice against her feet; she scampered over to where she had kicked off her slippers last night. Once her toes were safely encased in luxurious sheep wool, she checked her phone. It was a text from Fred, letting her know he was "starting up the machine in fifteen, Daph!". She hoped he would be quieter sneaking out of the guest room this time. Yesterday she had to distract her mom from the unmistakable noise of Fred loudly dragging a 15 foot net out the window by pretending her throat was closing up because she accidentally ate a shrimp. It was times like those that made her seriously question her attraction to the boy. Sure he was built like a brickhouse, but he was worryingly oblivious 99% of the day. Lucky for him the 1% was enough to keep her coming back. 

"15 minutes! One day I'll drill how long it takes to look the way I do into that thick skull of his." She groaned as she beelined into the ensuite. 

Cold hair product slathered her fingers as she tamed the frizz haloing her skull. She examined her face in the mirror, noticing the eyebags begining to appear and frowning. 

Last night her and the gang had convened at Shaggy's. It was their only night free of any apocalyptic doomsday style events from the past month. Daphne had demanded an the-world-might-end-in-a-week-so-lets-make-the-most-of-it pizza and cuddle sesh so they settled down in a blanket fort with greasy slice-filled plates. Daphne was especially proud of the fort, as she had custom ordered a huge goose feather filled comforter embroidered with the mystery machine logo a few months ago, just in time for the creation of their cozy hideout. 

She was pressed between Fred and Velma, Shaggy on the other side of Fred with Scooby draped across everyone's legs. Velma's laptop was set up before them running a Vincent Van Ghoul marathon. While Daphne hadn't exactly been excited by the prospect of a cheesy outdated black and white film, Shaggy and Scooby had begun to look seriously depressed when she began to object, so she gave in. 

She realized the two hadn't gotten much time to watch their favourite actor while dealing with all the crazy supernatural shit coalescing around them. Besides, watching Vincent Van Ghoul was probably their only hobby besides eating and she wanted to encourage any interests that didn't spike their cholestorol level. They needed this more than she needed to avoid rolling her eyes at the costume of the 'Horrifying Hamster'. These costume designers didnt put half the work in as her geriatric 3rd grade librarian had when she constructed a robotic snake disguise in order to burrow beneath the school in search for a rumored ancient tome below the school. Or when Daphne had constructed a historically accurate suit of armour as a seven year old to acheive the perfect Jean d'Arc halloween costume. They just didn't appreciate craftmanship back in the old days she supposed. 

"Ive got you trapped on my ever spinning wheel! Prepare for your hairy-fying death!" the sack with glued on hair and googly eyes squealed at a Vincent Van Ghoul holding a fainting woman. 

"Oh god. The hair-rror. How ever will I cope." Velma drawled, flopping onto her back holding her hand to her forehead. After sitting through a third of this terrible movie, Velma was showing signs of regretting leaving her make-out sesh with Marcie. Not that Daphne could blame her, she wished she go make out with Fred, or really do anything else other than continue this flick. 

Meanwhile, a trembling Shaggy was gripping Fred's sleeve while Scooby hid his head in his lap. 

"Like Zoinks! That Hamster's even bigger than you Scoob!" 

"Reah! Rait, rhat's a ramster?" 

Yawning, Fred stretched his free arm before settling it across Daphne's shoulder. She tucker her face into his broad shoulder and placed her arm around his waist, settling her hand on his shirt-covered abs. The wonderful smell of something-other-than-hobo-soap from his shirt soothed her. Her shoulders relaxed and she felt the underlying buzz of stress beneath her skin be replaced by a gentle warmth. Maybe the movie wasn't so bad after all. 

She reached her other hand down to Velma's head, stroking her hair until the exasperated girl's grumbling settled down. Velma's face unscrunched and she closed her eyes, acting cat-like as she almost purred in satisfaction. Daphne felt she deserves a professional certificate in handling her friend's moods at this point. But damn did she love them anyway! 

"Wow Daphne, I really how that nail polish looks on your oddly large hands!" Fred exclaimed glancing at her orange nails placed over his stomach. 

"Fred please don't ruin the moment." She sighed and closed her eyes, strangely glad he noticed the colour she picked to match his ascot, but mainly annoyed at his frankness. Her hands were fucking normal sized, okay! If anything, Fred had freakishly large hands, but she didn't go about blabbering on about it now did she. No, because she is a better person than Fred. Or maybe just less dumb. 

"I don't know what you mean but you're probably right Daph!", tucking his head over hers and gasping when Vincent Van Ghoul was eaten by the hamster. 

Daphne was not suprised that Fred was engrossed by the movie. He basically liked any movie you placed in front of him after all. Daphne didn't mind his aloofness though, in fact she found it endearing. Except of course, that it kept Fred from picking up on the lead whenever she tried to get back together with him. She had begun to think of Fred's conversation escapes from her attempts to talk feelings with him during her boxing practice at the gym. He was so stupid, but she really did love him, and he would know that if he took his head out of his ass for a minute! 

Though, tucked into his solid form and surrounded by the people she loved most in the world, she found she didn't mind waiting so much at the moment. After all, if they didn't die in the next few weeks, they had the rest of their lives to delve into Fred's many, many issues. Maybe if she tied him down to a chair she could finally talk to...No wait, he'd like that far too much, she thought, a blush rising to her cheeks, burying her face deeper into his shoulder. 

It had been well into 3am before Daphne and Fred had stumbled tiredly out of the van back into her house. 

Now, she was dealing with the consequences of last night with an extra layer of concealer. Thank god for makeup, her mom would throw a fit if she saw a hint of an eyebag on a Blake girl. 

Downstairs, she walked past the fifth living room, where she could see Fred running across the lawn towards where he had stashed the van. At least he was attempting to be sneaky today. Applying a layer of blush lipstick when reaching the front hall mirror, she slung her backpack over her shoulder and strode over to the van, her hair flowing in a glorious wave as the wind fluttered through it. 

"Hey Daph! Velma says she translated another part of the disc last night. We're gonna stop by before going to school." He said as she slide into shotgun. He grinned at her, his hair billowing slightly from the AC. She wanted to kiss him right on his cute little nose. 

"Geez she does not stop. Alright then lets get this over with." She sighed. The remaining euphoria of last night faded away, reminding her they only had a few weeks to stop an evil entity from destroying the entire world. High school was proving to be significantly harder than she had expected from her high school muscial watches as a kid. 

She stared listlessly out the window, glaring at the clouds threatening to rain over them. She could not deal with wet hair along with everything else going on these days. If she got rained on she would twist the neck of that demented little parrot. Not that he had anything to do with the weather, she just hated his stupid beak and she had begun to blame every inconvenience on the bird. Broken nail, that's Professor Paricles' fault, Fred mistaking her confession as a want to built a trap, also his fault. Though, the thought of twisting his neck was strangely cathartic, and she felt her annoyance simmer down slightly. 

"Don't worry Daph! I've been thinking up traps to stop this entity thingie all night. It'll be over with soon." 

"Yeah Fred you're probably right. I just wish we could have had more times like last night before Nibiru happens. I know we're gonna stop it, I just worry about what happens after." 

"You're thinking too much Daph! Try thinking about traps, that always helps me calm down." 

"Awe Fred, that's... sweet in your own way." 

She felt a hand grasp onto hers, entertwining their fingers. She felt a smile force its was onto her cheeks and glanced over at Fred. Yeah, the 1% of the times he listened were definitely worth it. 

The sun finally popped out, illuminating the van as it drove over to Velma's, where mystery incorporated would construct their master plan to defeat a world-consuming monster. And, two teens would grin at each other across a table, squeezing hands together, hoping to confess their feelings soon.  
~


End file.
